1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle anti-theft devices and more particularly pertains to a new removable steering wheel device for permitting removal of the steering wheel to make the vehicle undriveable and thus undesirable to a potential thief.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle anti-theft devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,797 describes a device for permitting a steering wheel to be removed from the steering wheel. Another type of vehicle anti-theft device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,660 having a steering wheel that is removable and the ignition and also includes a cover to prevent another steering wheel being connected to the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,484 has a ring and arm that are selectively coupled to a hub on the steering column to inhibit the theft of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,182 has a steering wheel is selectively disengaged from the steering column to inhibit steering of the vehicle when the vehicle is being stolen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,344 has an attachment means for joining two objects together and locking them together.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow for a steering wheel to be easily removed from a steering column.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a steering wheel having a boss connected to the steering column by a bayonet-type of connection, and a locking cap selectively fixed within the boss which prevents rotation of the boss relative to the steering column.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new removable steering wheel device that permitting removal of the steering wheel to make the vehicle undriveable and thus undesirable to a potential thief.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a steering wheel having a boss engageable with an upper end of a steering column of the vehicle. The boss includes a bore and a base wall at the bottom of the bore. A bayonet connection assembly for removably connecting the boss to the upper end of the steering column. A locking cap disposed within the bore for fixing the bayonet connection between the boss and the upper end. The locking cap including an assembly for preventing rotation of the boss relative to the upper end, and including an assembly for fixing the locking cap within the bore.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.